Mask
by iKyoheii
Summary: Behind that kindness comes sadness. Behind that fake smile comes sorrow. It gets tiring, you know? But she can't help it. She feels like she's not worth it... So useless. She looses everything but desperately holds a thin thread of hope - the strongest will that holds her together.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys~ This is my first fan fic! My goal is to improve my writing skills and so this is where you guys come in~ Tell me what I need to improve as you read!

I already thought of what is going to happen within in the story line but feel free to add any events you want to read :]

Summary:

Behind that kindness comes sadness. Behind that fake smile comes sorrow. It gets tiring, you know? But she can't help it. She feels like she's not worth it... So useless. She looses everything but desperately holds a thin thread of hope. Strongest will that holds her together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Hinata Hyuuga, your next mission is to oversee Sasuke Uchiha until further orders." Lady Tsunade ordered, "Dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Hinata bowed and closed the door.

Sasuke Uchiha, a traitor to Konoha, a boy who simply made bad decisions. Hinata'a eyes narrowed in sadness, it must have been tough all through the years. It's been two months since he came back, but he hasn't fully woken up yet. Every day she visited, never failing to bring a variety of flowers ranging from lilies, carnations, orchids, and roses and hopes of him waking.

Hinata went through the hospital doors heading to Sasuke's room, greeting the staff as she went by.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura called out.

Hinata turned and waved, "Good afternoon Sakura-chan, is Uchiha-san doing well?"

"He shows signs of waking up due to spikes of his chakara but..."

How long has it been? He could hear is mother calling out to him but no signs of her body. He sees his older brother walking farther and farther away from him but his feet are glued. It was torture. He cried out to his family, begging not to leave him but it was useless. He uses his sharingan in hopes of end this _genjutsu_. It doesn't work. He was stuck in his nightmare to the point of becoming void; useless, hopeless; he felt like nothing mattered to him, he lost everything and gave up on life. That is until he kept smelling faint flowers and a soft, angelic voice, just like his mother. Sometimes, he would see a light and could finally feel his feet moving and other times, couldn't. He felt his chest fill with this annoying feeling - a string a hope. Today, he heard a voice that would bring him comfort along with the scent of flowers and cinnamon. Sasuke finally felt something he longed for, touch, The touch of the person who possessed that soft voice and everything became lighter.

"Good afternoon Uchiha-san, I was summoned by Lady Tsunade today. She says that I would have to stay with you until further notice..." Hinata held his hand, "Ne, Uchiha-san, when you are well enough, let's train. I'm sure you'd be a bit restless after all this sleep. Maybe I'll be as strong as you Uchiha-san."

He heard a beautiful giggle followed after silence.

Hinata's throat tightened, she wanted to humor the raven haired boy but backfired. She is weak and may never be as strong but.. She can't help wanting it. She thought about her family, her friends, Naruto-kun. No matter how much love she gives, Hanabi will never see her as an older sister but that doesn't mean she'll stop trying. Sure, her younger sister will always be stronger and always filled with overflowing confidence but she never experienced love from a mother unlike Hinata. As for her father, the only time he knowledge her was when she started to stop stuttering. No matter how hard she trained, her father branded her as useless. She always felt inferior and a burden to her friends and as for Naruto... He hasn't replied. Her heart hurt but she still endured. However, there are times where she can't stop disparaging herself, just like now.

The ravened head felt the grip of his hand tightened and a drop of water fell followed with a small hiccup. For once in his life, he wanted to help this person. And so he forced his eyes open and gripped the hand that gave him warmth.

"Uchiha-san?!" He heard.

Everything blurred as blinding light hit his eyes. His eyes focused on the figure until it became much clearer. A women with hair dark as night with tints of indigo, skin as pale as his, maybe even whiter, and a strikingly wonderful pair of pupiless eyes that reminded him of that moon, the moon of the Uchiha massacre. He brushed the thought of calling her beautiful.

"Uchiha-san!" Her eyes brightened in happiness. "You're finally awake! Ah, I must get Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun!"

His grip tightened, "Shut up, damn loud."

"Ah, gomen..." Her face started to grow pink, and lowered her voice, "ano... I need to go get Sakura-chan..."

"No." He glared faintly noting they were holding hands. Sakura is very annoying and Naruto...

Fucking loud and bright.

It would hurt his eyes.

* * *

Alright so how is it?

If ya gonna be a hater, then can you do it nicely so that i wont get too discourage to the point of not uploadin new chapters?

Oh yes, Im extremely lazy so uploads would be irregular and I usually dont re-read what i write so... yeah... lol


	2. Chapter 2

I've thought about it and so I decided I should reread my chapters lolol. I think it's too short for one thing and made some mistakes I woulda noticed if I read it once more. I think also need to but more clarity on settings and stronger adjectives for Hinatas and Sasukes emotions. Hinata needs to be a bit more darker too.  
Thank you the reviews!  
Atykka - haha studying French paid off~ *cough * google translate *cough* after rereading, I must agree with you. I tend to go a bit fast so I'll try to slow down. Tell me if I should go slower since I don't know the drifts yet. Looking forward to your further advice! :D  
tastetherainbow17 hehe thank you 3 I try my best to make characters not OC. Sasuke needs to be Sasuke for this fic. Please look forward for the next chapters!  
nanitaa you know, I only read a few fics about hinata being the caretaker lol. But don't worry! Hinata's the main character. Should recommend me some fics about that too btw lol. I hope it's different. Don't wanna let ya down now D:  
Ill re-do the whole chapter but I want to see my progress with the following. In other words ima rewrite the story when it's finished. Thank you for all those favored and reviewed! Hope ya guys keep on reading and givin me more advice!  
Am I allowed to recommend a fanfic here? Lol it's the one that inspired the beginning of this.  
Disclaimer- I don't own naruto

It has been a few days since Sasuke woke up and Hinata never failed to stop visiting at noon. After all, visiting the Uchiha brought a little comfort to the young Hyuuga, considering that he doesn't give her pity. As for Sasuke, he actually 'enjoys' her company. She isn't loud like his other two teammates and doesn't smell like fucking ramen. In fact, he really likes her soft voice; it reminds him of his mother. Not that he'll ever tell Hinata. Sometimes, the raven-haired boy would just listen to her occasionally saying "hn" or nodding his head if he finds the conversation interesting. And the Hyuuga seems to radiate happiness every time he gives her acknowledgment. Other times, they would just sit in silence. The young woman would just think about her own problems while clenching her baggy pants. These are the times where Sasuke would observe her through the corner of his eye, watching her inner battles and actions. He could ask her what's wrong but then again it wasn't his business.

Just where the fuck is she? Not that the cold-hearted Uchiha was worried about her. Sasuke just hated hospital food. It was so fucking... _Bland._ And why was it so damn cold?

He heard the footsteps closing in to his door.

It was not Hinata.

And he definably hates it.

The door opened while the displeased boy glared at the intruder. If only looks can kill.

"Get the fuck out Sakura." He dead-panned.

"Sasuke-kun... How are you feeling today?" Sakura notably disregarded his greeting.

"Great until I saw your face."

She signed with obvious pain displayed on her face, "we need to talk Sasuke-kun."

"Get out," he glared.

Sakura walked to the chair closest to his bed, "Sasuke-kun, why-"

"Stand."

The Uchiha formed some type of bond with the Hyuuga over the days and branded that chair only hers (inspired from anther fanfic. Don't recall the title but I fuckin loved it. Need to read it again now). He knew Sakura meant well but doesn't change the fact she wanted him dead at some point. Well, almost everyone wanted him dead. Sakura's affection towards him annoyed the shit out of him, but he was still thankful nonetheless. Perhaps it's the way she treats the blonde idiot, or maybe it's she isn't the same person as he once knew her. Not that the raven-haired boy would even consider her as someone above teammate. In fact, the only reason why he came back was for his loyalty to a certain stupid dobe and to claim his clan's estate. Anyways, where the hell is that pupil-less freak? She should be here by now with his damn tomatoes!

"... Suke-kun... Sasuke-kun!" An annoying voice broke his trance, "are you even listening to me?"

"Hn," he replied without looking at her.

She sighed.

"For all these years we searched for you. Don't you feel anything? Every night, Naruto and I would think of you. Didn't you know!?" Sakura's voice started to rise, "Naruto blames himself for not being able to bring you back home. Sometimes, the night you left us - me - it's just... Kami! It hurts me to see Naruto beat himself; it hurts me that I couldn't do anything too! And now you're finally back..."

Sasuke just stares with his all knowing poker-face.

"I'll do anything for you, you know that? There hasn't been a day when you weren't in my mind." Why can't you see that Sasuke-kun? "Can't we please... Can't we go back like we were-"

Sasuke looked towards the window. "Sakura, people change." He knows he can't go back to his childhood. After all the decisions he made, he's unable to take them back. His pride won't let him. His guilt will forever dwell in his hardened heart. The guilt of betraying his precious older brother, and his wishes, but training with Orochimaru was not part of that list. And the thing is, he's completely fine with that.

Ah, he can hear that damn Hyuuga coming.

About time.

A twinge of slight disappointment appeared on her face. "Sasuke-kun! Please-"

The door opened.

"Ah! I'm sorry, should I come back another time?" The indigo haired girl squeaked.

"No, she was about to leave." Sasuke closed his eyes trying to dismiss the Haruno for making his ears hurt.

Pain and jealousy flashed in Sakura's eyes. For once, why can't things go her way? She sighed once again,"... Just so you know, you will be discharged in three days, and glad to have you back, Sasuke-kun," she left glancing quickly at the apologizing Hyuuga.

"Sorry. It seemed like..." The Hyuug's eyes drifted to her feet.

"It's fine. Sit." He stared. He noted that the Hyuuga's eyes were a bit pink. Had she been crying?

"Oh..." She sat down, "sorry I'm late-"

"Stop apologizing," the obsidian eyed boy glared.

"Sor-" the Uchiha's glare hardened.

"Hai..." She poked her fingers.

It was weird. The more the ex-avenger looked at the Hyuuga, the more he noticed the color of her skin. He couldn't see much of course, considering that the konoichi was wearing a baggy jacket, he could see her abused color of skin. But then again, as curious as he was, it wasn't his business.

"Ano... Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun... They really missed you... In three days, you should visit them-"

"Not your business. Worry about yourself," the Uchiha demanded. Even if it wasn't his business, he did imagine quite a few scenarios.

Her lavender eyes widened slightly. Hinata faintly felt that the man in front of her can see through her. She could feel the anxiety bubble up then died in her chest as she remembered flashes of memories she experienced moments ago.

It just got her off guard.

No worries.

However, it was a bit amusing to see the expressions on the Hyuuga's face. Sasuke inwardly smirked.

"Hyuuga, let's spar." He broke her trance.

"Huh? Ah, hai!" After all it was good exercise for the male. If he pushed himself too much, she could easily use her gentle fist to stop the chakras flow temporally and heal him. On the plus side, the hokage would want reports on the Uchiha's strength. Well that is, if she's fast enough to do it.

As for Sasuke, he would slowly earn the village respect so the damn ANBU would fucking stop breathing down his neck and slowly regenerate his strength.

The obsidian-eyed man was actually pretty grateful that his "_watcher_" did not possess a shitty or bitchy voice and above all, she held comfortable silence with her. If his watcher was annoying pinklette, she wouldn't stop talking about his, her or stupid dobe's fucking feelings. He could care less because he couldn't change the damn past. On top if that, his feelings are not to be shared. He ain't no chick.

As for Naruto, too fucking loud. He just got out if the hospital for Kami's sake. He needs to '_adjust_'.

Any other, he just hates 'em them all. Ino? -shitful chatterbox. Annoying as hell.

Shikamaru? - lazy smart ass

Choji? - fuckin fatass! Sounds of chips cracking will drive the Uchiha insane!

Kiba? - the mutt boy the Hyuuga has been talking about. The Inuzuka visit him once with the pupiless and bug boy and the whole time, the damn mutt boy obviously showed his dislike in him. After all,_ 'Hinata shouldn't even visit him_' or says the mutt.

Shino? - Sasuke can tolerate that is because he was usually quiet.

Lee? - Oh my fucking- hell no.

Neji?- Damn cocky Hyuuga with a cousin-con.

Ten Ten? - not interested

Ah! That's right she forgot!

"Ano... Uchiha-san, I have further news from Tsunade-sama."

He nodded so slightly, it didn't seem like anything but his gesture told her that he was listening.

She continued, "In three days, you will be living at the Uchiha compound-"

No shit. He isn't going to live in some fucking infested apartment.

"With me."

Oh, that changes everything.

"Until Tsunade-sama has further orders."

Sasuke replied, "Hn."

An hour flew by with the Hyuuga talking or enjoying each other's presence. It was unusual since the women had to leave early - with a good reason of course: clean up and prepare the Uchiha compound for his arrival.

The Uchiha grunted his farewell and so she left his room with a gentle click of the door leaving the obsidian-eye boy with his own thoughts.

* * *

Alrighty so ill recommend the fanfic i simple adore!

s/8902724/1/Rubatosis

it inspired me the most!

- I still need to make it a bit longer though huh? I need to adjust to the changes but is it better than the last chapter?


End file.
